Black★Gold Saw (anime)
Black★Gold Saw (ブラック★ゴールドソー) is the incarnation of the Black★Gold Saw character appearing in the 2012 anime. She is the "other self" of Saya Irino. Appearance Black★Gold Saw is shown to have long black hair fading down to red. She has a pair of curved red horns on her head. She is about 174cm tall (without counting the grieves on the armor she wears on her legs). Black★Gold Saw also has skeletal claws that also resemble Black★Rock Shooter Beast's claws. Her jacket, which is tied together with a gray ribbon, seems to bear a little bit of resemblance to MEFE's clothing. Her sleeves have two stars on them and a red belt attached along with two white lines running above the belt. Her belt is also different, with a white hexagon-shaped buckle. Her red grieves expose the back of her knee and the base of her foot. Like all of the "other selves" in the anime, her red eyes have a circular pattern in them. Her weapon of choice is a large sword with a golden blade and a black saw-edge on its reverse side named King Saw. Personality Her personality is very misleading. Black Gold Saw is a confident collected woman, who shows smirks quite often. She can also be a little sadistic when it comes to her enemies. However she is also shown to be a rather gentle, accepting person, as she went along to her human self's wishes in the Otherworld. She tried her best not to hurt Insane Black Rock Shooter when she was fighting her as well. She seems to be wise and have a large amount of knowledge about the Otherworld, despite her malicious actions. She can get rather angry if her enemies mess up her plans (as Black Rock Shooter did in episode 3) which implies that she has a rather short temper. She can get violent/reckless at times. History Her red eyes are shown watching over various places in the Otherworld. She finally makes a physical appearance when Dead Master causes the destruction of Chariot's world by breaking her chains while Black★Rock Shooter and Chariot were fighting. She sticks her blade into the sky, stopping the destruction's time, and cuts into the ground, creating a fissure that carries Dead Master into it. She then vanishes. Black★Gold Saw is later seen in a deep canyon, with a sprinkler. The liquid that falls to the floor is transformed into hooded human-like beings. She holds out her hand to one, but it shivers; however, her lair starts to fall apart and Black★Rock Shooter appears. She aims her cannon at her, but Black★Gold Saw dodges and presumably escapes once again. Later, she is seen observing the chaos in Dead Master's world as Yomi becomes more and more unstable as a result of Saya's actions. She walks into the green liquid covering the world and disappears again. While watching Black★Rock Shooter and Dead Master fight she later jumps into the green liquid and disappears again. Following Mato's link with Black★Rock Shooter and subsequent mental breakdown, causing B★RS to go insane, Black★Gold Saw is seen watching B★RS's transformation into Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Upon Insane Black★Rock Shooter's appearance, Black★Gold Saw begins her attack, managing to leave a deep gash in Insane Black★Rock Shooter's right arm to which the latter rips it off as Black★Gold Saw backs away. She then uses King Saw to try and shield herself from the hail of bullets raining down on her from Insane Black★Rock Shooter's Insane Cannon Lance. As the fight continues, Black★Gold Saw manages to rush past her Cannon Lance, which was being tossed around by Insane Black★Rock Shooter's chains, and try to take advantage of an opening. The Cannon Lance reveals to have a backwards firing gun that shears off Black★Gold Saw's right arm, causing her to miss her attack as King Saw falls in front of Black★Rock Shooter and sending Black★Gold Saw skidding across the ground. Before Insane Black★Rock Shooter could begin her assault again, Black★Gold Saw retreats by dissolving into the ground, but is pursued as Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses King Saw (which she manipulates with a chain), Cannon Lance, and Insane Blade Claw to rip the portal open and dives in. In Black★Gold Saw's own battlefield, she takes out her watering can and creates a small armed army of the hooded beings again which hardly slows Insane Black★Rock Shooter. As Insane Black★Rock Shooter closes in, Saya links with Black★Gold Saw and tries to speak out to Mato within Black★Rock Shooter. The tactic seems to work as iBRS' attack suddenly stops and can't seem to get her arm down. Insane Black★Rock Shooter is then thrown back against a pillar by an unseen force and is then pinned and restrained by several more pillars. Black★Gold Saw, seeming to be under full control of Saya, then uses the watering can to create something of a mirror beneath her where Saya can relay her memories. After the flashback, Insane Black★Rock Shooter breaks out of the prison and rushes to attack Black★Gold Saw with her King Saw. With one last plea, Black★Gold Saw closes her eyes, seeming to accept her fate but is saved by Strength, who manages to catch Insane Black★Rock Shooter off-guard and send her flying into a pillar. Before Insane Black★Rock Shooter could continue her attacks, Strength breaks the ground beneath them, grabs Black★Gold Saw, and escapes to her own world. Insane Black★Rock Shooter gives chase until they all appear in a rubix cube-style world with the cube structure floating in mid-air. Strength sets the unconscious Black★Gold Saw down as she is then moved elsewhere for protection. Later on, Saya mentioned that Black★Gold Saw is forever imprisoned in Strength's world and cannot reach her as a result. In the final episode, she is shown to be right back in her own battlefield. While she stays in her own world, she is heard quoting her own feelings along with Chariot and Dead Master and how their only wish is to protect their other forms. After Insane Black★Rock Shooter's defeat, she is seen with Chariot, Dead Master, and the hooded figures together as the worlds of each respective other self merged into one. Abilities Black★Gold Saw has demonstrated many abilities in the 2012 anime, more than her OVA incarnation ever did. She may have some time or reality-altering abilities in terms of the Otherworld, as she managed to stop the destruction of Chariot's world as if she had stopped its time and had seemingly cut reality itself when driving Dead Master into the ground. She also has the ability to create beings, as she creates the strange hooded figures from a watering can, and thus may be able to create "other selves". This watering can is also able to sprinkle a mirror-like surface on the ground that shows Saya's memories. She is also able to see things far away using her giant eyes as shown in Episode 1 and Episode 4. She can also summon a massive King Saw out of the ground. Trivia *Her blood is red, though her blood is different than a human's blood. *Though both of her character artworks show her with gradient hair (black fading down to red), in some scenes of the anime, she is shown with all-dark red hair. *She appears similar to the younger Saya Irino instead of Saya's older short-haired appearance. *Black★Gold Saw, while linked with Saya, was holding back against attacking Insane Black★Rock Shooter as Saya was trying to communicate and reason with Mato within I.BRS. This is similar to Black★Rock Shooter in the OVA, who was not trying to hurt Dead Master because Yomi was fused with the latter. *Her right arm was shown to have regenerated in Episode 8, similar to Insane Black Rock Shooter prior to this episode. This may indicate that even disembodied limbs of "other selves" can regenerate as well, although to a slower extent than regular injuries. *She seems to have a very strange and complicated relationship with Black Rock Shooter and is one of her main enemies, wanting to protect the otherworld and its inhabitants from her. *She is the tallest and bustiest otherself. *Her mental age (not necessarily her chronological age) is probably 18-20. Gallery BGS 2012 part 2.jpg|Black Gold Saw 2012 Black Gold Saw.png|BGS's render BGS 2012.png|Alternate Black Gold Saw 2012 Cahara10 01-1-.png Sprinkler.jpg|BGS as she sprinkles the liquid Picture 1.png|BGS as she prepares to fight I.BRS Picture 2.png Ph01 l-1-.jpg|Black★Gold Saw lunge at Insane Black★Rock Shooter with her "King Saw". Picture 4.png|BGS using her King Saw to block I.BRS's bullets Picture 8.png sawgoldblack.png Picture 10.png Black gold saw 7.JPG Picture 11.png Category:Official Art